


House of Pranks

by Cear_IK



Series: Skeletails [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Japes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cear_IK/pseuds/Cear_IK
Summary: Sans and Fell live in a house together... and sometimes Sans does things like this. Fluff, pranks, and turning pranks into japes. Sans forgot that Fell was literally trained to detect and disarm traps... and that he was trained tomakethem too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... These guys started out from that one-shot I wrote as a gift to SansyFresh. Now they've invaded my mind, and have taken all the fluff for themselves. 
> 
> Oh, and Sans comes off as totally out of character, and that's because he kinda is. I really don't know what got into him, but apparently.... this:

Sans positively cackled. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he felt positively  _fantastic_. Enough so that he felt genuinely  _energetic_ for once. He was nearly  _giggling_. If he wasn't careful, he'd end up like Blue.  _That_ thought managed to sober him enough to calm his breathing, but thinking about what he had planned had him off in ~~giggles~~  cackles again.

He was sitting on the couch after booby-trapping the house, waiting for his mate to come home and the fun to begin. Their bedroom was the only non-trapped room in the whole house, but  _getting_ to the saferoom was the problem.  _He_ , of course, was safe- he knew where everything was, and even if he didn't, he could just take a shortcut and avoid everything. He ran through everything in his mind once more, trying to remember if he had forgotten anything or missed an opportunity. That involved thinking about what he  _had_ done, and  _that_ induced even more ~~giggles~~ cackles. The ~~giggles~~  cackling only stopped when he heard the door open.

 

Fell walked in after a short day. Didn't mean he wasn't tired- he was, but he wasn't completely wiped like he would have been on a normal day. Because of that, he wanted to do something special with Sans, but for the life of him couldn't figure out what. Bringing the small skeleton somewhere crowded was out of the question- the small skeleton's anxiety would preclude any enjoyment to be had, and if Sans' anxiety didn't, their shared paranoia would. Secluded places were out for the same reason. That didn't leave a lot of places, and while both of them felt safe at Grillby's, Fell didn't enjoy the grease. He would have gone anyway because Grillby's made Sans happy, but it wasn't  _special_. His musing came to a stop when he saw what - and  _who_ \- was waiting for him on the couch.

Sans was sitting on the couch wearing nothing but his jacket and a pair of his omnipresent basketball shorts, tail neatly looped out of the way. But it wasn't his mate's clothes - or lack of them - that stopped Fell in his tracks. Sans was known for his remarkable pokerface (made easier by his permagrin), but there were other ways to figure out what someone was thinking and Fell was particularly observant. Sans was never able to hide anything from him.  _Something_ was making him excited and adding that hint of smugness- was Sans actually  _wiggling?_

 **"Sans.. are you _wiggling?_ _"_  **The movement stopped.  **"You _were!"_**

"n-no i wasn't!" Blue erupts along his zygomatic as he fruitlessly denies the accusation. Even when he was embarrassed he was still smiling in that excitedly smug way. Fell arched a socket at Sans, who tried (and failed) to look innocent. Sans could out-wait Fell even on his worst day though, so Fell gave in rather quickly.

 **"Alright Sans, what are you _trying_ to hide?"** Fell snorted at Sans' best 'who me?' expression.

"i'm not  _trying_ to hide anything." Suddenly a look of pure mischief replaced the look of false innocence. "i'm  _succeeding_." Fell  _knew_ that look, that was the look Sans got when he was about to jape someone- 

. . . or already  _had._

 **"Sans! You didn't!"** The monster on the couch started  ~~giggling~~ cackling. 

"did what?" He wasn't even trying to sound innocent.

 **"Sans, no!"** Fell couldn't suppress his smile at his mate's giggles. They were rare and normally it was hard to make Sans this happy.

"sans, yes!" As much as he loved Sans and delighted in seeing his mate this happy, he couldn't suppress the groan that escaped him. "you're smiling."

**"I know and I hate it!"**

"aww, don't feel too bad, love." Fell blinked as Sans (impossibly) pulled a large, powerful-looking Nerf gun from between the couch cushions and caught it automatically when the other tossed it to him. "i didn't want to defeat you  _too_ badly, so i figured that you should have  _some_ way to... avenge yourself." Sans' tone dipped into something a bit more serious and phalanges touched the cyan tag attached to the ever-present collar around his neck. "There's nothing in the saferoom, and if it gets to be too much, just say the word and i'll 'port us right there." The phalanges dropped back to the couch and Sans' too-pleased grin was back. "otherwise, just getting to the bedroom is gonna be a problem!" Then the  ~~insufferable little shit~~ esteemed and beloved mate took one of his  ~~fucking~~ shortcuts away, leaving Fell standing in the middle of the living room holding a heavy-duty Nerf gun that he  _knew_ wasn't going to be enough to handle what was coming... if it even functioned properly (aka, wasn't  __ _sabotaged_ ). 

* * *

Sans waited on the bed of the guest bedroom, excitement jittering through his soul. Even with all of the patience he possessed, it was hard to stay still and quiet. The only thing that had kept him in the room and quiet was the sound of successful pranks and the exclamations (and swears) that accompanied them. It was this method that allowed Sans to track his normally incredibly stealthy mate through the house, but those sounds had died out hours ago. Now he was hard-put to contain his curiosity and excitement. 

What the hell. Might as well.

He teleported to the couch, cautiously glancing around, but Fell wasn't in sight. Nothing  _looked_ effected... Sans peeked into the kitchen. He couldn't see Fell there either and it didn't seem as if any of the traps and pranks in the kitchen had been activated either. He almost couldn't believe that Fell  _hadn't_ gone into the kitchen - if not to see the damage done to his beloved kitchen then to use the sink - but there wasn't any evidence he had, so in that case he could  _probably_ use it was a temporary hiding spot and take a shortcut away when Fell-

Sans yelped when he tripped on a tripwire  _he hadn't placed_. He would have fallen on his face, too, if not for the large hand that grabbed him by the scruff of his hoodie- and then picked him up and  _dangled_ him by it. That's how a very sheepish Sans came to be nose-to-nose (rather, nasal bone to nasal bone) with a very... irritated Fell. Who was also blue. Sans found himself holding back a snort at seeing the familiar red eyelights in a blue skull.

**"You little cretin! You... Why are you laughing?"**

"i'm -  _pfft -_ not."

**"Uh-huh. Then what, pray-tell, do you call this?"**

"ummm...."

 **"That's what I thought."** To Sans' surprise, he was gently placed back on the ground. When he looked up, the irritated look of fondness (and hidden spark of amusement) in Fell's sockets took his breath away.  _Stars._ It was moments like these that reinforced why he loved this (no longer as violent) violent version of his brother.  **"All of this was... entertaining, and clearly you worked hard on it. Your reward will be waiting for you in our bedroom- _if_ you can reach it without taking a shortcut." ** Fell chuckled at the absolute look of horror on Sans' face.  **"I believe the joke's on you, Love. Good luck!"** With that Fell walked out their front door, leaving Sans in a house full of traps and pranks that - he was sure! - had been sabotaged and converted into Fell's japes. Knowing Fell, he was going to by-pass everything and enter their bedroom through the window, something Sans couldn't emulate.

 

 

He was so totally screwed.

 


End file.
